Character Approval/Adara Starfrost
Celeste-Complete 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Credits to Galexia since she helped me with Nevaeh's character approval. Nevaeh's father came from a powerful family in the Nobility. Her father's side of the family most consisted of Telepaths and Empaths, but her father strangely manifested as a Psionipath. But his family didn't really care. All it mattered for them was that he manifested some sort of ability. But what shook them was his marriage. Nevaeh's father married a Talentless. A Talentless and a Noble elf married together? That meant a Bad Match. Her father's family quickly disowned him and pretended to not even recognize his existence, and her father was torn. He regretted marrying Nevaeh's mother but couldn't sign the Match Fail because then it'd bring more shame. Her father soon grew to despise her mother. He would neglect his wife and kids and avoided them as much as he could. Sometime he'd even straight up insult his kids for being "stupid" and slow. Nevaeh grew up disliking her father for that. She also was very insecure due to the insults her father threw at her. He'd criticize her even for a tiniest of all mistakes and made her feel like she was a burden. She grew afraid of making mistakes and disappointing others. So when she manifested as a Psionipath in Level 2 at Foxfire, you wouldn't believe what she did. She lied. It wasn't a small lie. It was huge one. She'd lied about her ability and claimed that she manifested as a Descryer, which was a super rare Talent. Her father's side of the family was extremely delighted with her so called rare ability. Her father started to treat her differently. Instead of shutting doors on her face as to imply he despised her, he would let her come in first with a respectful bow as if he was her butler, not her father. Everyone at school would stare at her, but not in a bad way, but as if they admired, even feared, her. But she couldn't keep up her lie forever. Eventually she had to go to the extent of pretending. When a shy student asked her to read his potential, Nevaeh panicked. What should she do? She couldn't just say, "Um, no. You're too lame and shy for me to read your potential since well, I'm kind of allergic to lameness, you know?" or "Uhhhhhh did anyone tell you that I'm lying about my ability?". So she had no choice but to pretend to read the potential of him. Soon everyone went to her at lunch to get a reading. It got sooooo out of hand that there were rows of kids ditching food to get a reading. Nevaeh tried to manage the burden, but she couldn't handle it anymore. The lies. The guilt. It was slowly shattering, and consuming her sanity. So she confessed. Confessed to everyone. Her father's family, her SAFS mentor(trust me, her Descrying mentor flipped), her friends, and....everyone. It felt scary to Nevaeh realizing how many people she deceived and tricked just to feel like she belonged. It was ironic how she'd lied just to feel comfortable, but she truly felt that sentiment when she confessed. As expected, the Council ordered a Tribunal. They could not accept the fact that Nevaeh straight up lied to them about her ability. The world agreed with them, too. All the popular kids Nevaeh befriended turned their backs on her and denied their friendship. Nevaeh felt crushed. But she didn't regret revealing the truth. She regretted stating a lie in the first place. Luckily, she wasn't banished to Exile or anything like that. She got expelled from Foxfire and was forbidden of entering the Nobility. It was hard for Nevaeh to accept the consequences, but she swallowed her regrets and lived on, bitter-sweet and remorseful. But despite all the bad consequences of her action, she appreciated the fact that she experienced a life lesson almost no one could go through: To never let your greed cause you to lie. Now Nevaeh is 35 years old, working in a quiet library as a librarian. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Nevaeh is a warm and kind elf that prefers to be silent than talkative, hence the reason she chose to be a librarian in a quiet library. She meditates a lot to refresh her mind and is a book-worm. Learning her lesson the hard way, Nevaeh wishes to not make the same mistake again and regrets her past actions deeply. She's now a calm elf that's willing to listen to all the life problems you want to spill. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Minah from Twice. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? She's great at listening to other people's problems(so she has a listening ear), and is skilled at meditating. Because of her quiet and meditating practice she's also excellent at Outward Channeling as well. She wants to be good at being a better librarian since she's pretty new at that occupation, and she's bad at regulating her temper once she explodes(she's great at hiding her annoyance, but once she has enough..she becomes scary). ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) As a Psionipath ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Denied